Rebecca (The Blazing Blade)
Rebecca (レベッカ, Rebekka?) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is the 15 year old daughter of a village chieftain in Pherae and childhood friend of Wil. She is a sweet young girl in search of her long lost brother. She is of the Archer class. History A daughter of a Pheraean village chieftain, Rebecca is tomboyish, helpful, bright and enjoys cooking. She joins Eliwood's group to search for her missing brother Dan, through support conversations it is hinted that he is actually Dart, Captain Fargus' most trusted mate. He left her, along with their childhood friend Wil, on a journey 5 years ago, and has been missing ever since. She later becomes a retainer and nanny in the Pheraean court. If Rebecca and either Wil, Lowen, or Sain get an A level support, there will be an alternate ending where she and one of them get married and have a child together by the name of Wolt. Rebecca is Wil's childhood friend, although when he first attempts to greet her, she responds with "Do I know you?" either out of bitterness or hazy memory. She later tells him that she really is his old friend, and she scolds him for having left her in their village and running away with her brother. She also kicks him in the stomach in the level B conversation out of jealousy for his closeness with Lyn. In the A support conversation, she tells him she's afraid he'll leave her again and he promises her that he won't. In Rebecca's conversations with Sain, she expresses a thick skepticism and disdain for his supposed feelings for her. In the last conversation, she threatens to tell Lyn about herself and Sain, causing him to go silent and for her to call him a pig. In her conversations with Lowen, who rescued her from the bandits ransacking her village, Rebecca commends him for being an exceptional soldier, despite his self-doubts. They also bond upon their love of cooking. This is rather different from her attitude towards Wil and Sain, since she acts much sweeter towards Lowen as a side-effect of him rescuing Rebecca from the bandits ransacking her village and helping her reach for Eliwood. Rebecca is unseen 20 years later, though her son is an ally to Roy. Stats Initial Stats |Archer | Fire |1 |17 |4 |5 |6 |4 |3 |1 |5 |5 | Bow - D | Iron Bow Vulnerary Promotion Gains *HP +4 *Str +3 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 Growth Rates |60% |40% |50% |60% |50% |15% |30% Overall While Wil focuses on power and durability, Rebecca focuses in evasion. Also, while Wil is easier to train due to his availability in Lyn's story, and also has more stable growths, Rebecca can still be a good unit. Once she starts gaining levels, she will start doubling everything in sight with her high speed. Her speed is much higher than Wil's, giving her more chances for double attacks. However, Wil has more con, allowing him to wield heavier bows without losing attack speed, and more strength, allowing him to inflict more damage. He also has higher HP, making him more durable, especially early on. However, both of them have a good spectrum of support options, especially with the axeman Dart, or between each other. Such support options focus boosting strength and critical rates, which allows further damage to be dealt to the opponent. So while Wil is a much more stable option for an archer, whoever is chosen is basically preference. Quotes Death quote Possible Endings Rebecca - A Wildflower Rebecca returned to her father, then pledged service to House Pherae. She has formed a family, and yet she still serves Pherae well. Rebecca and Wil After their journey, Rebecca continued to work for Eliwood and became his most trusted retainer. Her childhood friend Wil joined her in service to Pherae. The son they later had shared their archery skills. Sain and Rebecca When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. Sain requested a discharge and moved to Pherae with his beloved Rebecca. Their son is nothing like his father, thankfully. Lowen and Rebecca Rebecca and Lowen were wed and they became two of Eliwood's most trusted retainers. Their green-haired son inheritedhis father's chivalrous spirit, as well as his mother's smile and skill with a bow. Other Supports *Raven *Dart *Louise *Nino Trivia *Although Rebecca is confirmed to survive the game as she is Wolt's mother, she nevertheless dies if taken to 0 HP, unlike Bartre, Rath, and Nino, who merely receive wounds that prevent them from continuing to fight. This is likely an oversight on the developers' part. Etymology As a biblical figure, Rebecca was the wife of Isaac, and the mother of Jacob and Esau. Gallery Rebeccaingame.png|Rebecca's portrait in Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters